The Hell World
Not to be confused with a level with a same name made by MidNight2. The Hell World is an extreme demon by Stormfly and many others. It is a remake of the 1.2 level with the same name by Sohn0924. The difficulty of this level rivals that of Bloodbath, and ultimately pushing the latter off the Top 5 in the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list. Description Compared to the original level, this one has had a massive overhaul. Its gameplay is based a lot on ball and orb timings. It also has a very original design despite it being another hell-themed demon. Gameplay The level starts off in a cube sequence with a demonic looking face in the background. There is a lot of gravity switching and jump timing required here. It then goes into a straight line of yellow orbs, a tight ship segment and into the next part. There is also a Low Detail Mode key here to benefit people with devices that can't handle such lag. Next comes a very narrow ship section along with a cube maze right afterwards. Then comes even more cube timing as it goes into a sort of corridor with frequent switching between the cube and ball game-modes before the drop kicks in. The drop starts off in an extremely tight ball segment and ship along with a short cube part. It is all decorated in a very dark way, therefore obscuring some of the vision as well. The second half of the drop has even more game-mode switching and insane timings with the cube, ball and ship game-modes all being played back-to-back. The drop "part" ends with a straight fly part to the next segment. The next segment features some lava decoration along with many moving objects which can easily throw off the player. It is played almost entirely in cube form, but the ball comes in for a few seconds as well. The orb and jump timings here are extremely hard and the few seconds of ball game-play doesn't make it any easier either. There are some gravity portals and a short ball sequence with text saying "Death" along with a symbol for radioactivity in the end of this part as the player transitions into a ship. This ship is insanely tight, but short. It goes into a cube with a bunch of portals along the way. It then becomes another "corridor" type of game-play with a mini ball with hard timings and a narrow straight fly. You then turn into a cube following another line of yellow orbs as you enter a mirror portal as you proceed to the final part of the level. The last part is played entirely in cube aside from the very end. Here, the player must pull off even more timing with jump rings. The background features streams of lava falling from the sky as well as many spikes moving up and down. At the very end, the player enters a ball sequence and proceeds to do three more timing based gravity switches. The level then ends, showing the level's name and all the creators. Trivia * Stormfly couldn't decide whether this was harder or easier than Bloodbath, so he let the community decide. It is still debatable, but most people believe that this is a bit harder than Bloodbath. * Even though this is considered harder than Bloodbath by most people, Stormfly only took 10,394 attempts to verify the level, a quite low amount compared to other verifications of extreme demons. * His worst fail while verifying this was at 96%, at the second to last press in the entire level. * This was rated on the same day as its "brother" The Hell Zone when RobTop entered Krazyman50's Twitch stream and he suggested some demons that deserved a rating. The Hell Zone and The Hell World were two of them, and they both finally got the rating they deserve. **It wasn't rated before, as RobTop disliked the gameplay of the original versions. Category:Extreme Demons Category:Extreme Demon Category:Hell themed demons Category:User Created Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Demon Levels Category:Demon levels Category:2016 Levels Category:2016 levels Category:2.0 Levels